Heat Driven
by hilariberri
Summary: [KaixHil] Can heat truly fry your brain?


Gaze: I was bored…heh. Actually my one-shots are extra scenes that I've thought of before but couldn't put in the fics. This particular one was for Killer Dancer and you'll know why after you read this one-shot. Scenes such as this, doesn't have a very consistent flow so don't complain. As soon as I get this out in the open, I can finally get rid of my writer's block!

Dedicated to: Nubia, Shiks and estrela jem- (asking for more fluff, well you get it! I don't know if it is fluff…you tell me! It's for you!) This is the real thing that happened to me except well…

Summary: Slowly she took her short jacket off, revealing her black strapless short dress that hugged her curves. "Don't be a pervert," Hilary warned to Kai. Can heat really fry your brain?

WARNING: Randomness. Half the time I was writing this, I was actually laughing my ass off…so many fluff!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, d'accord? (get it?) Oui? (Yes?) Non? (No?) Tu ne comprends pas? (You can't understand?) Well go to hell if you want to sue me! Purely coincidental and sorry for the inconvenience if it is the same!

**Heat Driven**

* * *

The team was home one sunny day. Well, you guessed it, they were bored. Really times infinity! 

Ray was gone meditating with Mariah…more like a date. Max was back in the company of his mom. Well except for the nerdy but kind kid named Kenny. He was testing Tyson's walnut-sized mind by he showing blank flashcards at Tyson. Tyson was to guess which sign it was, testing his Sixth Sense. There were five different signs to choose from: a star, a circle, a crescent moon, a square and…

"Wavy lines?" Tyson said, stupidly. These signs were made with black felt-tipped marker on flashcards.

Kenny shook his head, as he held a flashcard with a star drawn on it.

"Augh!" Tyson cried of frustration. He banged his head on the kitchen table where they were testing him.

Kenny took another flashcard, facing the blank side at Tyson.

"What is it Tyson?" Kenny asked, heaving a sigh. It was a square.

"Wavy lines?" Tyson asked, being persistant. His maroon eyes filled with hope and his cheeks lit up.

"No, Tyson," Kenny sighed again, placing it down. _Such an idiot. _

But where was Kai?

"Will you keep it down?" Kai said gruffly, closing his eyes. He was sitting against the kitchen door leading outside. He had been sitting there for hours; probably sleeping by the way he leaned against the wall and his eyes looked peaceful, closed.

Hilary walked into the kitchen without looking at them. She opened the fridge and took out a pitcher of cold water. Apparently, the heat was getting to her brain, the heat slowly frying her brain. Pouring the cold water onto a glass she asked quite out loud, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm testing Tyson," Kenny said, groaning.

Kai woke up and glared at Tyson. _The idiot. _

"He keeps seeing wavy lines in his head," Kai added. Hilary laughed whole-heartedly.

Hilary drank and sighed in content. She watched as Kenny drew another blank card and held it in from Tyson's face.

"Wavy lines?" Tyson asked again.

Hilary snorted. _Why is Kenny trying so hard?_

"Yep," Kenny said, showing three wavy lines that looked like heat waves. He smiled at Tyson on behalf of his friends.

"Yes!" Tyson jumped up from his chair. "Hey Hilary! Guess what?" Tyson asked.

Hilary sighed, "What?"

"I'm telepathic!" Tyson chirped.

Hilary scorned at Tyson as she crossed her arms, "Then you should know exactly what I'm thinking."

Tyson stared her down and then sighed. He had no idea what Hilary was thinking. Then he wanted to test if maybe he asked a question to a person, he'd know their answer.

"Are you ticklish?" Tyson asked.

Suddenly, Kai caught an interest in this.

"Idiot. You're supposed to be able to read my mind. And _no_, I'm not," she snorted and left the kitchen and disappeared in the training hall.

Somehow, she was lying. With a grunt, Kai got up and he too left.

Both guys shrugged and went back to their experiment.

* * *

"Daichi!" Hilary called as she found him in the training hall sulking. The redhead sat there, his lips pursed and his legs crossed as he sat on the wooden floor. Hilary sat next to Daichi, his back facing her as he brood. 

"What's wrong?" she placed a hand on his tiny shoulder. _He's sweating. _

Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her back. "You're pretty wet yourself," a sexy baritone voice called to her. _Sexy_, the word crept to her mind. It must be the heat getting to her.

"Kai," she turned, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. He hovered over her like a skyscraper about to topple down.

"That's candidly obvious," he muttered, looking away. He took his hand away from her back and glared at Daichi who was eyeing him.

"It's so hot in here!" Hilary cried, getting up next to Kai. Slowly she removed her orange jacket off, revealing her in a black strapless dress. He felt his blood come up to his cheeks and his nose as Hilary fixed her scattered brown tresses in that…that dress. It hugged her curves skin-tight and reached down to her delicate thighs. He felt his jaw sag down the ground as he watched her wipe her moist forehead with the back of her hand.

"Kai, why are you looking at me like that?" Hilary asked, blushing.

"Nothing…" he stammered. Kai felt his damn blush-reflex at work. _Put temptations behind…put the fucking attraction behind! Stop looking at me! Go away! Stop blushing Hilary! _

He closed his eyes, _maybe she'll go away. _

Kai fluttered his eyes open and eyed down on her and her curves again.

_She's still here! _

"Don't be a pervert," she warned him.

_Oh hell…forget it…_

Suddenly a part of his brain took control of his whole body…or so he thought.

Kai then mischievously grinned at her. She didn't know if the heat had finally driven him nuts or his hormones were at work but she was scared. Kai had something up his sleeve, something really vile. Unfortunately, she had not one single idea what it was and thus had no way of preventing it. Otherwise there was no way for Hilary to defend herself against it. And it was scary. The human ice block had never showed any other feelings besides hate, fear and annoyance. She had longed to get to know his **other** feelings…but now she wished that she hadn't!

No, scary wasn't the right word…to say the least, she was **horror-struck**. Daichi, clueless of the matter at a young age, continued to look at both Kai and Hilary.

She didn't like the way he continued to stare. She detested the way those plum-coloured orbs were glued to her. His gaze sent shivers up and down her spine and her heart thumped in her chest. Hilary was unaware but, she was hyperventilating.

Sick of the silence, the Strata Dragoon's wielder decided to leave.

"Keh," Daichi sulked, and turned towards the exit of the hall, "I'm out of here." He slowly walked out of the room and then shut the door behind him.

Kai's smirk turned even more devilish than before.

_NO! BAKA! COME BACK!_ Hilary panicked.

_You can't leave! _Hilary cried in her mind. Daichi just simply can't leave her with her beating heart and frightening boy. Even if he was a really…hot…bishounen! Traces of blue tinted her cheeks; she was scared out of her mind and wanted to ask why does he seemed to have a sudden interest in her. Her tongue was tied in a knot as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

_Calm down, Hilary…he's not going to pull one on me! _

"So…" he started, "Are you…ticklish?" He inched closer to her, mainly to her face.

_Okay, that's it! He's crazy and I'm officially freaked out…What could he be planning? _Gulping fearfully she said nothing.

He cocked an eyebrow. Hilary took a quick scan of his eyes then stifled a gasp. They were filled with seductiveness and had a playful gleam in his eyes.

_Hilary! You stupid! Say something! _Hilary opened her lips but no words came out. She slowly squirmed herself away from him but then realized she had only gone one step. Kai just leaned closer to her, annoyed, and asked again,

"Hilary…are you…ticklish?" The look stayed glued to his eyes.

_Don't hurt me! _"Uh…n-no!" Hilary stammered.

"Are you sure?" his breath hot on her face. _Oh damn, he's really close. _

"D-definitely…" _Shit! _Hilary bit her lip.

"Am I too close for you?" his grin was more mischievous than before.

_HELL YEAH! _Hilary didn't answer; she could feel her hands and legs tremble.

Before she realized it, she had fallen into a trap. _Sick, sick KAI! _His fingers were on her sides, moving up and down, tickling her. Hilary managed to stifle her laughter for a few seconds then she gasped and bubbles of giggles came out. Instantly she covered her mouth and found Kai with the same playful expression. He was totally enjoying this. _HEY! _Hilary cried in her head.

She was about to protest when he suddenly gripped his fingers on her stomach. She burst out in laughter as she attempted to push him away, but it was futile. Kai has got her good. He was stronger than her and no way was he going to let her go easily.

"No…fair!" Hilary said between her strings of laughter.

* * *

"Do you know what's going on in there?" Tyson wondered as he strode to the door. 

"I don't know. Leave them. We have to work on this," Kenny said, placing the cards out. Tyson sighed and got back to his seat.

Daichi sat on where Kai did and stared out the window.

* * *

She squirmed out of his grip, as she laughed. Her face had grown quite red as she backed away from him, but no prevail. 

"S-stop!" she laughed, begging.

Nope, he didn't stop. _Damn…I need to get out. _

She felt like they were dancing again, at dance class. Except, she was laughing her ass off, Kai was tickling her to death and most of all…there wasn't a single resonance of Haleigh!

As she walked backwards, she squirmed in his arms. Hilary felt like dying. Suddenly all that disappeared, when her feet tangled with each other similar to when she crushed Kai's toe…Hilary had lost her balance. Staggering together down, she squealed in fear and then fell on her elbows and flat on her bum. Tears rolled from her eyes and no longer could move her body. She couldn't take anymore of this.

Kai stopped and plopped down next to the lying brunette. Sweat covered her forehead from what could see. As soon as Hilary recovered, his lips tugged into a smile, "Liar."

"Hmph," she grunted. He gazed down at her folded skirt, revealing her perfect legs.

_Snap out of it, Hiwatari! _

"You look hot," Kai commented flatly. There could be two meanings to that compliment. Hot could mean about her sweaty self or the other meaning, which Hilary didn't want to overlook or even think of. As she read his eyes, seduction and tease danced in them. _Was he infatuated of just simply perverted? _

Hilary glared at him in disbelief. _You perverted son of a…_

Kai laughed smugly, "If you told me that you _were_ ticklish, I wouldn't have done that to you."

She stayed quiet as she listened in incredulity to every word he spoke. _Even if I did, you moron, you would have anyway._ He looked her in the eye and noticed the purity and the sugars disappear.

"Hn, I would have done it and enjoyed every second as much," Kai looked away.

_WHY? _Her gaze intensified at him.

_Two can play at this game. If you're perverted…I can be too. _Hilary got up and looked down to him. She had a plan.

"Kai…so, are you?" her grin was childlike, her eyes gleaming with something he could not place. But he was not falling for his own trick.

"I ain't falling for my stunt, Hilary."

"Oh I don't know," her eyes narrowed down, which made Kai sweat. Sexier than ever…shit! It was all Hilary's fault! She turned him on! Her dress she wore never looked better for it was pulled down her chest, revealing more of her cleavage. Kai found himself holding his breath as she hovered over him, completely. It drove his senses wild.

**_Goddamnit! Kiss him already! _**Something inner yelled in her mind. Her hands were at his sides, completely caging him from escaping her. She leaned in to his face, and licked her lips, her tongue almost touching his lips. He watched her slide her tongue across her plump lips.

Suddenly, she dug her fingers in his sides and tickled him. Hilary laughed as she tickled Kai. For a few seconds, Kai held in but when he opened his mouth, endless strings of laughter. Hilary reached for his hard abdomen and found his soft spots, her fingers nimbly at work. Panting from laughter, she stopped her work as Kai feared her power. His orbs pleaded to stop but the brunette just smiled and shook her head.

"So you don't fall on your own tricks, huh, Kai?" Hilary said as she tickled the slate-haired hottie. He howled in laughter as she moved her fingers. She then stopped, breathing heavily from hysterically guffawing over Kai's pain. Exhausted, Kai turned to his side.

_We were so close…_

Hilary lay down on her back, her arms on her side, beaming as she stared at the ceiling above. _It was so fun…_She peered at Kai who was only a meter away from her, sitting, his eyes recording her every move.

"Kai?" Hilary called, getting up.

_My chance…_ There was no response from the bishie. After a few seconds later…she turned to the stoic figure who stared fixedly at her.

"Hey baka, what-mmff!" Hilary was cut off by Kai's lips grabbing hers. She blinked a few times trying to learn what the hell was going on. His hand reached out and buried into her brown hair, then it all clicked. Kai Hiwatari wanted her, only her. Perhaps, their love wasn't hopeless after all.

She closed her eyes, clearing her thoughts and kissed back. Maybe those perverted pictures were useful after all.

They slowly broke away. Hilary was still in disbelief and embraced him tight.

The door was opened, and Tyson stood in front of the doorway. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

"Guys!" he called to the rest. Ray was playing with Daichi, giving him a piggy-back ride and Mariah sat peacefully in the kitchen looking at the deck of cards. Kenny was busy with Tyson's results.

"You had better not," Kai warned him, "or I _will _make sure that you _do _see wavy lines."

Hilary let him off and Kai slowly approached Tyson with clenched fists.

Tyson froze and yelled, "Nevermind!" He yelped and closed the door, running away from Kai.

"Oh no you-" he felt Hilary grab his arm.

"Stay here, I'll deal with him later." She did the pouty look with her ruby puppy dog eyes.

(Just a while later)

Hilary giggled as Kai licked her nape. She grabbed him gently by the hair and said,

"…I'm ticklish there."

* * *

Gaze: Woot! Thanks for reading! My mind is cleared up. Please review! It'll be nice to get some reviews to know some feedback. No flames please.

Star: I was here. And I spruced it.


End file.
